What an Idiot
by Mrs.Grose
Summary: Inuyasha gets suspisiose when everyone dissapears. It's pretty..okay It's my first Inuyasha story, so read it! It's alot of forest fun! .


**Author's notes:** okay, my little sister once again asked me to write her a story, sad thing is she wants and Inuyasha story. And I really really suck at those. So my predictions for the upcoming story you are all about to read is…random with a hint of humor that only Emily understands. If you don't like it please review and tell me as such, I'll probably agree with you, and If your sad pathetic mind actually likes it …tell me and I'll laugh that there are actually people out there who would think this horrendouse piece of writing is any good……so um read at your own risk.

"**What an Idiot"**

"SIT BOY!"

With Kagome's piercing scream Inuyasha went smashing to the ground.

"I can not believe you tried to do that!! Maybe Miroku, but you!!!" Kagome held a fluffy white towel around her. Her face, red from screaming, was dripping with water.

"Honest, I didn't know you were in there!"

"Of course not I only told everyone that I was going to the hot springs to take a bath!"

"Kagome, will you stop yelling at me? I didn't know you were in there! Why one earth would I want to see _you_ naked?"

"Humph!" With that she spun around and headed back to the spring to put her clothes on. Inuyasha followed behind her.

"For some one so intend on not seeing me in the nude you sure do seem to like following me when ever I change and what have you!"

"That's not why I followed you back here, I just wanted to make sure you know why I actually came here."

Kagome walked out from behind a big tree, fully dressed mind you. " And just why did you _actually _ come back here.?"

"I came out here to…to…um get some fire wood. INDEED! That is why I came out to the springs, to get some firewood!"

"So do you prefer to start camp fires with damp, moist wood? Not only that but do we really need two camp fires? I do believe I saw one already going when I left there just a few minutes ago."

Inuyasha started to stutter, "I uh…uh…uh...thought that…" He then managed to mumble something that Kagome nor anyone could not understand.

"What was that? Come on now out with it."

"I thoughtthatyouweresneakingofftomeettheothersandhaveawildoutragousepartywithoutme."

Kagome was taken back with how much he had managed to say in one breath. "Come again?"

" I thought that you were sneaking off to meet the others and have a wild outrageous party without me."

"You what?!?!" Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably, clutching her sides and falling to the ground. "What on earth would make you think that?" She said through fits of giggles.

"Well Miroku and Sango left, then Shippo, then you, it all seemed to much of a coincidence to me so…"

"Your mind formed the unimaginable idea that we would have an outrageous party, and not only that but one with out you.?"

"Uh yeah that's the jiff of it all."

"BAKA!"

"Well what was I supposed to think? You all ran off in a hurry leaving me al alone! It just screamed secret party!"

"If it was screaming party, I don't think it would have been that secret!"

"SHUT UP! Okay, I'm sorry, but …you know…if you were in my shoes, you would think the same thing. You would!"

"Okay, first of all, you don't were shoes, secondly, you're not Kenshin so stop this whole "You would think the same thing, you would!" And if I hear any of this "This one" crap I swear I'll kick you BLEEEP. And last but not least, I would not think there was a secret party I would think, "Hmm Sango and Miroku went off to go pick herbs, like they said they were doing. Shippo ran off to go chase a rabbit, _like he said he was going to do_, and Kagome went to go take a bath, _LIKE SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO DO!"_

Inuyasha backed away and said, "okay I'm sorry, well um if you want you can take your bath now I won't bother you. I'll wait back at camp for the rest of you to come back."

After Inuyasha had left Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared from behind the near by bushes.

"Thank goodness, I thought he would never leave!! Now who wants to get back to that wild outrageous party we were all having with out Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I DO!!" Shippo cried.

"Same here, alas I think Inuyasha is finally catching on to our weekly secret parties." Miroku said.

"Nah, he's just getting bored, next week he'll forget all about parties in general."

"You're right, with that said, LET'S PARTY!!"

All of the sudden a rustling from the trees behind them caused a group gasp.

"Is that loser Inuyasha finally gone?" came the deep, and unbelievably sexy voice of Sesshomaru aka sexy beast.

" Sesshy! You're here!" Kagome leapt into the air and glomped Sesshomaru into a state of what I like to call WTF? – Syndrome.

"Oro…I'll take that as a yes? God, you know for someone with an ubber huge crush on my brother, you do seem to enjoy partying with out him."

Kagome pushed herself off of the sexy beast, and wiped the dirt from her sleeve. "Well IO do like him but he's such a downer at gatherings like these, always starting fights and what have you."

"Too true Kagome darling, that's why I think you should totally forget about him and start focusing a little more on me." And that voice belonged to the undeniably sexy Kouga.

"Kouga!! Yippie! I thought you would never make it in time! But then again with your ubber quick lightning speed I should have never doubted that you would. Well …Neways, I think that's everyone…." Just then Kagome was cut off.

"You wouldn't seriously think of starting without me would you? I know I was little late but I got held up torturing Kykiou. Sigh I had caught her trying to conspire with Cho Chang on how to escape. But Cho being the whore she is double crossed her and came running to tell me every thing." Okay I know there have been a lot of surprise party guest just popping up but trust me this is the last, but most currently not the lest………Naraku! The girly sexy beast!

"Of course we wouldn't dream of starting without you! Okay so this is everyone right?" Kagome asked the group. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku all replied with a INDEED! They then pulled out hidden bottles of liquor and munches then proceed to party like animal.

Just as the night was drawing to an end and every one was thoroughly exhausted and about to leave, Inuyasha's voice called in the distance.

"Hey, Kagome? You got your clothes on? Every one's been gone for a really long time……………………what in bleeding daisies is going on here?!?!?!"

Everyone looked at each other and then responded, "A wild outrageous party with out you."

**FIN**

Author's notes: well there you have it, probably the worst thing I've ever written. sigh sometimes I dun even know why I bother. ;; the pathetic ness of this story actually makes me want to cry. And the only reason I'm posting this is because my sister is paying me and extra three fiddy. sniffle sniffle God my life sucks, if I'm at the point were I'll willingly post a piece of crap for nothing more then three fiddy. 


End file.
